


close (but not close enough)

by crytalstellar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (i guess you could say unresolved sexual tension too), F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Unresolved Romantic Tension, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: the exarch is a bad actor, but you are far better.supposedly.





	close (but not close enough)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and here i am again, still thirsty for our favorite crystal boyfriend. this fic isn't explicitly related to preferences, but if they were to be, you could say this one takes place after that one. i meant for this one to go differently too, but i kinda derailed again... oh well. anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic!

“You know,” you remark in a somewhat contemplative voice. “You are a _terrible_ actor.”

G’raha’s eyes widen, the surprise from your sudden and seemingly out of nowhere comment evident in his eyes. “I… What brought this on?”

“I was just thinking of what you said before,” you answer, pacing back and forth around the Ocular. When he continues to regard you with confusion you elaborate, “After we felled Vauthry.” 

There is no missing the slight redness that rises to his cheeks as he recalls that particular event. As if to add insult to injury, you come to a stop so that you may point dramatically at him.

“And thus,” you echo his words, his tone from that fateful day, “thus did I _use_ you!”

His face flushes even more and he holds up his crystalline hand, silently bidding you to stop. You obey, crossing your arms over your chest as you watch him, sitting on the small set of stairs that leads to the portal to the Source. G’raha lets out a sigh. “I do apologize; looking back it was a rather paltry performance, wasn’t it?”

You nod in agreement. “It would have been more convincing if your actions up until then had been a touch more wicked.”

G’raha laughs and you cannot help but feel a warmth in your chest at the melodious sound. “I see. Well, I will have to keep that in mind for the next time I endeavor to play the villain.”

“I suppose....” You pause to aim a grin in his direction. “But I believe you’re that better suited to the role of a hero.”

“But there is none more suited to that role than you,” he retorts smoothly.

You hum thoughtfully and G’raha’s ears twitch. No doubt he can hear the faint note of displeasure in your tone. It is not that you mind being a hero; you’re glad to help those in need in any way you can. It just can be… too much sometimes. “Mayhaps, but I should like the chance to play the villain some time.”

G’raha gawks at you, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He attempts to stifle a chuckle, but fails miserably as the laughter breaks past his poor attempts to contain it. Though you had meant it as something of a joke, the fact that he clearly sees it as impossible riles you up just a bit. 

“I apologize, my friend,” he finally manages to say as his laughing fit comes to an end. “It’s just… if there is anything in this world I cannot picture you doing, it is that.”

“You don’t think I could be evil?” you ask, lips puckering into a full blown pout.  
  
“I’m afraid not.”

You glare at him. “Perhaps not _truly_ evil, but I think I could act the part. I think I’ve dealt with enough of that sort to emulate them.” You puff your chest out proudly. “Plus, I’d say that my acting skills are, at the very least, better than yours.”

"That I do not doubt," the Exarch agrees with a slight nod. He pauses for a beat before he adds, "I should like to see you use these vaulted skills of yours one day." 

Though G’raha is speaking with the calm, measured Exarch voice you have come to be so well acquainted with, you cannot shake the feeling that deep, deep down he is teasing you just a bit. You squint at him and you swear you can see a flicker of mischievousness in those crimson eyes of his. “Is that so?”

“Yes, though, I do not know whence I would get the chance.”

“What about right now then?” The words are out of your mouth before you can even think to stop them.

G’raha shoots you a curious look, his ears twitching slightly as he repeats your words. “Right now?”

You nod slowly, refusing to take the words back despite the fact they were accidental.

He gazes thoughtfully at you. “Alright then. Shall I fetch you a tome or script for you to read from?”

It’s tempting, it really is, but you shake your head. “It’s alright. I can… improvise.”

G’raha cocks an eyebrow, amusement glimmering in his eyes. “Alright then, I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

You nod once more, doing well to mask the stage fright that’s starting to encroach from the back of your mind. Since this was all a spur of the moment thing, you have no clue what to act out. Alright, maybe that is not entirely true; you _do_ have an idea, though it would be more of an ‘act’ to say you were pretending than the actual act itself. 

The Exarch watches you expectantly, waiting to see what kind of performance you’re going to give him. You gulp. Although, he wouldn’t think any less of you if you were to back out your pride simply could not take it. You silently wring your mind for more ideas, but when none come to you, you decide to go with the only one that came to mind and pray that he will not be able to discern that it is not entirely an act. 

With a deep breath, you take a step toward the Exarch, then another and another until you are standing before him. He looks up at you as you sit down next to him, sitting far closer to him than you normally would. You lean your head on G’raha’s shoulder and you can feel him go rigid beneath you. Is that a bad sign? A good sign? You aren’t too sure, but you don’t move, waiting to see if he’ll do anything else.

After a moment, he speaks your name, his voice drenched with a nervous uncertainty. You lift your head and give him a saccharine smile. “Yes?”

“What…” he swallows deeply, “are you doing?”

Your smile widens, and you raise your hand up, pressing your index finger to his lips. “Just watch and see.”

His face grows more red and his ears flatten as his focus shifts to the finger on his mouth. You remain in this position for a moment as you gather the courage to take the next step. Slowly, you remove your hand from his face as the other brings itself to rest on one of his thighs. G’raha’s breath stutters and you gaze at him, batting your eyelashes.

Perhaps you are laying it on a little heavy, but it should be fine. It’s all an ‘act’ to him, right?

“G’raha...” you murmur. He watches you intently, as if you are the only thing in the whole world. The intensity with which he gazes at you causes your heart to rattle violently in your chest. His reaction is far more than you expected to deal with and you eventually look away, unable to take it. If you stare into his eyes any longer you don’t know if you’ll be able to continue this ‘act.’ “Listen, I…”

Unsure of what to say, you trail off. You could tell him your true feelings. How you’ve longed to be close to him, to touch him. Or perhaps you could say tell him how much you care for him, more so than one would care for any ordinary friend. But the words get caught in your throat. Is it because your whole confession would be a farce? Or is it because you fear that if you were to attempt to cross the threshold from friends to something more that the universe may attempt to rip him from your grasp a second time?

G’raha whispers your name, his tender voice laced with confusion and something else that you dare not identify. You look back to him, and your breath hitches in your chest as the vibrant ruby hues of his eyes seek to suck you in once more. 

Before you know it, you’re leaning, closer and closer, entranced and enthralled by the look in his eyes. He does not move to stop your advance and so you continue, closer and closer still. Soon enough, you feel the warmth of his breath on you, intoxicating and inviting, begging you to close what little distance remains between you both. Your eyes flutter shut and you prepare yourself to feel that softness that you have so longed for.

And yet, just as you are about to make that final step, your entire body goes still, as if some other power is holding it back. No matter how hard you try, you cannot force your body to move any further. 

In your heart, you hope that maybe, just maybe G’raha will be the one to close the distance since you cannot. You hope that he maybe he feels just as you do, desiring to be something more than dear friends. But after a moment, when he does not move, you pull away, free of the trance you had fallen into. 

Unable to look him in the eye, you laugh, hoping that G’raha will not notice how nervous or embarrassed you are. “S-so, what did you think of my acting?”

He stares at you blankly, blinking a few times in confusion before he finally responds. “Oh! Um, well…”

Before the Exarch can formulate an answer, the both of you hear a sharp knock at the Ocular’s door with Lyna’s voice following soon after. You nearly jump from your spot and shoot him a look that you hope does not betray your now frazzled nerves. “It seems like duty calls.”

You quickly turn from him and stride over to the door so you may let Lyna in. 

Though you are unaware of it, behind you G’raha regards you with a wry smile as you speak to Lyna. In a voice so quiet that only he may hear, he whispers, “I... may be a bad actor, but it seems I am not the only one.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
